Reflection
by WingedWisdom
Summary: Syaoran cheated on Sakura, and Tomoyo betrayed her. She went to America, and ran away from pain. 2 years later she comes back for revenge. New friends. New home. New love. SS in end.
1. One: Why

**Reflection**

**Chapter one: Why**

Hi. My name is Sakura Kinomoto. More exactly, the former Sakura Kinomoto. Now I'm just a shadow of her. I'm a girl with the face and body of Sakura Kinomoto. But the soul is gone. I'll explain it to you.

I was just another normal cheerful girl with a normal life with lots of friends and a very popular boyfriend. Although my mother died when I was very young my friends supported me. But now they are my friends no more...having a boyfriend who can have any girl he wants made things worse...hear my story...

* * *

I am on my way to school. Just skating past the beautiful cherry blossom trees, they were in full bloom today. On the way to school I saw Tomoyo in her limousine. She was my best friend. Did I mention she was rich? Her gorgeous wavy, long, silky hair and her amethyst eyes were enough to make almost every man swoon, bringing her into the popular world. I tried to wave to her but Tomoyo couldn't see, she was too busy talking to somebody sitting next to her in the car. I couldn't see whom. I didn't care so I stopped trying to get her attention. I sighed and continued skating to school. Tomoyo's limousine easily passed me and soon enough was out of eyesight. When I reached the school I saw my boyfriend, Syaoran getting off his gear bike. He was looking perfect, just like he always was. Cute amber eyes, chocolate brown hair, every girl wanted him. They were all jealous of me. Sometimes I get uneasy when I am walking with Syaoran because girls might glare at me with envy. A few times I had wondered, "What if Syaoran leaves me?" After all, I'm definitely not the hottest girl in school. Running over to Syaoran, I hugged him. He smiled at me. Then we walked hand-in-hand to class. Everything seemed normal. Jealous girls, Syaoran, Tomoyo...Tomoyo...who was she talking to in her limousine? Oh well, I'll ask her later. I had the perfect life. Sitting down at my desk behind Syaoran, I started to stare at his back. How his hair waved in the smooth breeze coming from the open window beside him. How perfect he was... Then out of the corner of my eye I glanced at Tomoyo. She looked the same, just paying 100 attention to the teacher. The teacher...I quickly moved my gaze to the teacher, Ms.Manly. Weird name huh? You'd think she was a gay guy trying to look like a woman teacher. Trying to listen to her, I perked up my ears and started to take notes with my favorite pen. The pen was a cherry blossom pink, my favorite color, a bit of purple morphing in with the pink was on top; it was my first present ever from Syaoran. I kept it like it was gold. I accidentally made a mistake and forgetting that the marks were written with ink, not lead, I took out a random eraser from my desk and rubbed leaving an ugly blue mark on the eraser and a smudge on the notebook. "Oh no!" I said out loud, the eraser was my treasure; it was the first gift Tomoyo has ever given to me. It was shaped like a sakura petal; the scent was of course, the smell of cherry blossoms. Since it was Tomoyo's first present to me, I treasured it dearly. "Ahem. Is something the matter Ms.Kinomoto?" I suddenly realized Ms.Manly was talking to me, I had forgotten I was still in class. My classmates stared at me, like an idiot, I turned red, "Uh...ummm...nothing is wrong Ms.Manly..." Gosh! Now I'm even babbling like an idiot. "Well then, please do not speak in class." Ms.Manly glared. Boy, be glad not everybody is like her! When the class turned back again to Ms.Manly after my "interruption" I thought I saw Syaoran wink at Shelby, a girl from the U.S. You could tell by her name. She was also the most popular girl in school. I hope it's just my imagination...

To be continued...

Note: How'd you like it? Good? Bad? Tell me!

* * *

Here is a sneak preview of the next chapter:

I saw a brown ruffled jacket on the couch; I suddenly realized that Syaoran had left it. I glanced at the clock it was ten thirty, too late to return the jacket now. Oh well, since my own laundry isn't done I'll wash them together for him. I guess I'll return it tomorrow...a strange scent coming from Syaoran's jacket distracted me from my thought, could it be? Perfume...


	2. Two: Finding out

**Reflection**

**Chapter 2: Finding out**

After school I invited Syaoran to have dinner at my house, he agreed.

I opened the door to my house for Syaoran, I told him to sit down at the couch. Taking his jacket off, he seated himself on the furniture. Telling Syaoran that I'll prepare dinner, I walked into the kitchen. I made salmon sushi for the main course and some dumplings because Syaoran was from China so I thought some dumplings would be good for him. We drank soda and talked about T.V. shows and about math, how hard it was from me and how easy it was from Syaoran. After we finished dinner, Syaoran thanked me for the dinner and went home. I watched T.V. for about a half an hour or so then I played a few computer games then I did my homework. Looking at where Syaoran and I had dinner, I saw a brown ruffled jacket on the couch; I suddenly realized that Syaoran had left it. I glanced at the clock it was ten thirty, too late to return the jacket now. Oh well, since my own laundry isn't done I'll wash them together for him. I guess I'll return it tomorrow...a strange scent coming from Syaoran's jacket distracted me from my thoughts, could it be? Perfume...was he cheating on me? No...he couldn't be...suddenly, the flashback of Syaoran winking at Shelby was in my mind. He was cheating on me...my thoughts were confirmed as I saw a lipstick mark on the neck of the jacket, why hadn't I seen it before? I opened one of the two pockets in his jacket, a pink envelope. In the other, a necklace embroidered with sparkling diamonds, it looked really expensive. Did I mention he was rich? I guess I didn't because I forgot. I didn't care if he was rich or not, I liked him for...him... A streak of panic struck me; ripping over the pink envelope I saw a letter. I read it out loud:

Hi baby. How're you doing? Like my present? It cost thousands, just the best for you. I've been missing you. That bad excuse of a girlfriend Sakura dragged me to her house last night so I couldn't see you. I'll make it up to you with a pleasurable night at my house on Friday after school at my house. Just the two of us...can't wait.

Your lover boy,

Syaoran

I can't believe this...I just...can't...

Note: How was it? I know it was short! Thanks for reading this worthless chapter!

Sneak preview from next chapter:

I splashed some cold water on my face, trying to hide my lips with a fake, cheerful smile. The moment I succeeded I broke down crying again, the hurt finally reaching from my brain, to my heart. But I smiled again, biting my bottom lip to prevent from crying, I grabbed my backpack and walked to school.


	3. Three: The Party

**Reflection**

Chapter three: Meeting after school 

So...you've heard enough of my story. Do you want to know what happened after that? Do you want to know? Do you want to know why I am now empty? Read on...

Morning time:

I felt hot liquid slide down my cheeks. Tears. How could he do that? The hurt swelled. It grew, like a wound that is getting wider and wider.

Why? Why? School has started...without me. I took a towel and rubbed my face with it. Walking to the bathroom, I stared at my reflection. Red eyes stared back at me. I splashed some cold water on my face, trying to hide my lips with a fake, cheerful smile.

The moment I succeeded I broke down crying again, the hurt finally reaching from my brain, to my heart. But I smiled again, biting my bottom lip to prevent from crying, I grabbed my backpack and walked to school. I didn't bother to skate to speed up; I was late enough already, what's the difference?

When I reached the school I ran into the parking lot, after a few seconds I finally spotted what I had been looking for; Syaoran's gear bike. I kicked it, knocking it over onto the hard cement path. A few scratches appeared on the bike making it look a bit old. _Good._

I walked to the school. Opening the glass doors of the school, I rested my feet on the marble floor. I looked around and placed my hand on the cold railing leading to upstairs and my classroom, to where Syaoran was...I shook him out of my mind, trying to look cheerful I stepped into my classroom, only to get stares from everybody. "Ms.Kinomoto? Do you have a good excuse of why you are late?" Ms.Manly said sternly. In case you forgot, she was my teacher.

"Oh, I woke up late." What a dumb excuse. "Well then, do I have to buy you an alarm clock?" Ms.Manly snapped, like she was my mother.

Without my mind's permission I said, "No, I already have a million. I know you should have a lot too. Can you give me the purple-polka-dotted clock with the naked Man sticker on it?" Oops...I don't know why I sad something that was so...bad. But...it felt so...right. Like I was meant to be like that...not my innocent self...

I expected an explosion from her, but surprisingly she didn't blow her top, instead she said, "No! It's blue-polka-dotted not purple!" And with that she walked out of the classroom. My large emerald eyes shrunk to two black dots in my face as I stared and stared at the door,

"LET'S PARTY!!!" Shouted Shelby. Syaoran didn't seem too pleased but I saw him looking at Shelby hungrily, "YEAH!" he yelled.

The room immediately turned into a wild circus as if the white tigers and lions had gone loose. Spitballs flew around, kissing sessions, and hidden snacks from desks had all appeared.

Although the room was so crowded, I could still see Syaoran and he...kissed Shelby. Tears were starting to form I saw red. No, I couldn't cry, not here not now not in front of Syao...him. Suddenly, I couldn't say his name. I just couldn't...today was Friday. The day Shelby and _him_ was going to meet at _his _house.

The bad excuse of a girlfriend I could still remember the note. That reminded me of the jacket. Grabbing it from my backpack I made sure him and Shelby had stopped kissing before I walked over to him and handed it over, "Here." I said sharply. I hadn't meant it to be so cold but it didn't matter because he didn't seem to notice,

"Did you look inside it?" he asked. _Good thing I had remembered to glue the pink envelope before putting it back in the jacket._ "No." I lied. "Good." He answered. "What if I had?" I asked him. "Oh...nothing. I just...wanted you to respect my privacy." He lied and he nodded as if he was agreeing to himself. "Yeah. Whatever." I started to walk away.

"What's the matter?" he asked me. What's the matter? WHAT'S THE MATTER! YOU CHEATED ON ME YOU NO GOOD STINKING PLAYER!!! "Nothing." I restrained myself from strangling him, oh! If only I had listened to my brother and not dated him, I mentally kicked myself, how could I of been such a _baka!_ (Idiot) I'm too naïve... now that my family is up in heaven I thought I could of depended on him. But...my friends are still there for me...right?

Note: Poor Sakura-Chan! But next chapter is when she loses...everything.

Preview of next chapter:

Tomoyo walked into the shop, I was just about to wave to her when I saw who she was with, Shelby and her gang. No...traitor...my other friends were with her, they stopped and looked at me, "So, finally we found the little crying baby!" Tomoyo taunted. "How could you?" I nearly yelled. "I thought we were best friends!"


	4. Four: The Hurt of Betrayal

**Reflection **

**Chapter four: The hurt of Betrayal **

Author note: Sorry for the people who didn't want Sakura to be so sad! It's going to be the thing that makes Sakura want revenge! This chapter is dedicated to my first few reviewers, Swtscorpiongrl18, stary angel, and Suppie69. This chapter is going to be sad though! Be prepared!

* * *

This is almost the end of my story. I'm looking out of the airplane window...I'm going back. The boy beside me smiled and kissed me, I gave him a fake smile and kissed back. I guess it's time to tell you the rest of my story huh? Listen:

The next day:

I knew that Syaoran and Shelby had done something at Syaoran's house last night. Looking at a rough figure of myself in the bathroom mirror; I traced the dark circles under my eyes with a tired finger. I couldn't sleep all night; Syaoran and Shelby kept on forcing themselves into my head. When I had finally succeeded in falling asleep I would have some dream about them causing me to awake again, then I would go over the process again.

I wanted to talk to somebody, somebody. I wasn't sure of whom at first because before when I was depressed I had Syaoran to go to...he would always comfort me. Then it struck me, the next most important person in my life now was non-other than my best friend, Tomoyo.

I punched in her number on my phone and waited. It rang a few times before a feminine voice answered, "Moshi moshi."

"Tomoyo! I can't believe it! Syaoran cheated on me!" "Really?" Tomoyo said in a bored voice. "Can you believe it?" I tried to make her feel sorry for me but she remained in a cold voice, "See Sakura, I don't have any time right now so I can't chit chat." "Oh...ok." I didn't believe her but I didn't say anything back to her either.

After a few hours of doing my homework and watching T.V., I went for a walk in my garden, but I frowned when I saw the flowers, they were withered and dull. Oops...it looked horrible! I immediately got my money and walked to the flower shop, it didn't take long because it was only around a block away. The doors were opened as I got there. Only a few costumers were looking at the flowers. I walked in and started looking at the roses, they smelled good and most of them were a beautiful shade of blood red. Picking up a few of the sweet scented flowers, I walked over to the cashier. Then I noticed Tomoyo walking into the shop, I was just about to wave to her when I saw who she was with, Shelby and her gang. No...Traitor...my other friends were with her, they stopped and looked at me, "So, finally we found the little crying baby!" Tomoyo taunted. "How could you?" I nearly yelled. "I thought we were best friends!"

"Well I guess you thought wrong!" Tomoyo sneered. "Get out of our case lizard face!" Yukimo snickered; she was another person in Shelby's gang. "Oh, and just so you know, I had a lot of fun with your boyfriend last night." Shelby smirked. (Wow, don't they have so many mean expressions!) "I know." I acted as if it was nothing but it was actually tearing me up inside.

"Yeah, and if you don't want to have your butt kicked stay out of our way, Syaoran is mine now. Shoo Shoo!" Shelby gave a gesture to make me go away.

Before my tears came pouring out I ran out of the store, a few rose petals floated silently to the ground as my tears dripped onto the hard concrete. I will have my revenge...I will...

* * *

Note: 'Sniffle' Poor Sakura! 'Sniff Sniff'

* * *

Preview of next chapter:

"Ms.Kinomoto is leaving in the morning tomorrow to America, the reason I had told you to bring some extra snacks was because we are having a farewell party today." Ms.Manly announced. I could see Shelby hiding a smirk and Syaoran was trying to hold back his laughter.


	5. Five: Farewell

**Reflection**

**Chapter 5: Farewell**

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to my first 5 reviewers, you know who you are!

* * *

Hi...so...you want to hear what I did? Well...I did the only thing I could do, run. Run, come back, and have sweet revenge. Read on:

* * *

"Yes, one ticket to America 4 A.M. next week Friday. Do you have it?" I asked the airport person. "Yes. We will send it to you no later than Wednesday." She answered. "Thank you. You wrote down the address right?" I asked eagerly, I could get away... "Yes. Bye." She hung up. I did as well. 

Lying down on my soft pink bed I started thinking about what I was going to do at America...I could get a drop as a waitress...and have an apartment...but could I even have that? I should get a roommate. Yes, a roommate. That would be fine. _Next Friday._ Today was Sunday. I had already contacted my school and the job I worked for. Everything would be just...fine.

A long week passed. On Monday nothing unusual happened, but I noticed Syaoran stealing a few glances from Shelby.

Tuesday, we had a birthday in our class, Xing Xing. She was a girl from China. Her name meant Star in Chinese.

Wednesday. This...is hard. This was the day...I broke up with...Syaoran. I'll...describe it.

**Flashback**

At school:

Right before the bell rang the teacher told us to bring some extra food tomorrow, but she didn't say why. Ding, Ding, the bell rang. My classmates rushed out the door, pushing and shoving.

After school:

I decided to break up with him. Syaoran Li. I looked around the crowded hallways, hoping to find him. But I couldn't see him anywhere. I found him on my way home, just walking. I just remembered, he lived one block away from me. Not good. "SYAORAN!!!" I shouted. I got his attention, turning his head around to face me he smiled, "Hi Sakura!" I didn't smile back. Duh! Would you if you were just about to break up with your no good cheating boyfriend?

I didn't say any greetings, I just skipped right away to the main thing, "Syaoran, I know about you and Shelby." "W-what do you m-mean?" He stammered nervously. "I read the letter and the I saw the gift. It was obvious." I said angrily. "So? She's hot." Syaoran acted like I was just another normal friend chatting with him instead of a girlfriend that he cheated on.

"SO IT'S OVER!!" I screamed. Didn't he care? Doesn't he love me? The last word before I ran away was an angry, "BYE!"

* * *

Do you care how I feel inside, Baby? 

Cause' now I feel invisible to you like I'm not, real.

Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you, why'd you turn away, is what I have to say.

I was left behind there grinning with a lost stare, that's when I decided,

Why, should I care? If you don't care then I don't care we're not going anywhere.

Hey, you need to listen. I'm starting to trip I'm losing my grip I'm not in this thing alone...

* * *

End of Flashback 

Thursday. As I stepped into class I took a quick glance at Syaoran, he was pretending nothing was wrong. Still sometimes taking sneak peeks at Shelby, who was wearing a skirt that barely covered her panties.

I took a seat at my desk. "Ahem." Ms.Manly said, catching our attention. We silenced. "Ms.Kinomoto is leaving in the morning tomorrow to America, the reason I had told you to bring some extra snacks was because we are having a farewell party today." Ms.Manly announced. I could see Shelby hiding a smirk and Syaoran was trying to hold back his laughter. At least, I think he was. After a few snacks and a childish movie called, "The incredible journey." It was time for math class.

I held back a groan; math was my worst subject. I barely rose above c and d level in things like long division and complicated multiplication sums. After getting a low score on the math pop quiz, it was time for language arts. And the day went on; I thought it would never end. I still remembered my plans for tomorrow. I had already packed my things and was going to take a taxi at two A.M. to the airport.

Finally, Friday has come. It's 1:30 A.M. I'm dressed and ready. Putting on pink high heels I walked out the front door. A soft cool breeze greeted me as I looked around for a taxi. Finally, I spotted one; I waved my hand out, signaling for the driver to come.

Getting into the small vehicle I pulled out a small mirror and my lip-gloss case and reapplied a layer of gloss to my dry lips. The rest of the ride was silent; I just looked out the window and stared at the last glance of Japan for a long time. After around 45 minutes the taxi stopped at the airport. Paying the taxi driver the right price I stepped out, my tired eyes drooped. After all, it was around 2: 15 A.M., anyone would be tired.

After preparing and loading my suitcases, I sat at one of the many chairs of number 19, the flight heading of to U.S.A. After boarding the plane I looked at my ticket number, 27-academy class. I searched around for seat number 27, when I found it I was surprised to see a girl around my age sitting on seat number 28; beside me. I sat down. "Hi, my name's Kodshi. What's your name?"

* * *

Note: Sakura's going to America! This is the longest chapter I typed so far!

* * *

Preview of the next chapter: 

These are my friends Sakura! Let me introduce you to them! This is


	6. Six: New Friends

**Reflection**

**Chapter 6: New friends**

Note: Hi! I updated! Thanks for reading!!!

Now is the part of the story where a small stream of light crossed me. Where a tiny sparkle returned to my eyes. A part of my heart was mended. Listen carefully:

* * *

"My name's...Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto." I stared at her. Kodshi was a red head with ocean blue eyes; you could look into them, like a bottomless hole. She was around my age. "Name's Kodshi, Kodshi Kawasaki."

I sat down on my cushioned seat and smiled, a real smile. For the first time since I found Syaoran's secret...I _have _to stop thinking about him, I wished that he would just...disappear. Away. Away. From. Me. "I like your smile." Kodshi said. _That's what Syaoran used to say. _

"Thanks." I sighed, and looked at my feet. I started to think about what Syaoran and Shelby was doing, they could be...kissing...making love to each other...(Not in that way you perverts! The rating is quite accurate!)

"What's wrong?" Kodshi's blue eyes seemed worried. "My boyfriend...cheated on...me." I could barely choke the words out. Suddenly, those blue orbs in front of my green ones saddened. Kodshi sat straight and looked at the ceiling of the plane, "I...got cheated once too. He...was the one I loved, the one I could trust. He seemed like the shyest boy ever. Who would of known that he was...so...attracted to females."

"But...my friends betrayed me as well by ganging up with the girl my boyfriend cheated on. I...don't have...anything." I looked out the window of the plane; we still haven't taken flight yet. "I'll introduce you to _my _friends. I just know they'll like you!" Kodshi smiled brightly at me. I smiled back.

"Thank you..." I said to Kodshi. Suddenly, the plane jerked. The seatbelt light was on. We were taking flight, away from here, to a new place, a new life, in a new world. Get ready for me America!!!

All throughout the flight Kodshi was nice to me, she told me all about her cool friends that were waiting for her in America. She said since I had no place to live, I could stay with her and her friends in the two-floored apartment room.

When it was time to choose which lunch we wanted, we both said, "Chicken" at the same time. It was fun giggling with her, talking with her, and for since a long time, I felt I wasn't alone, I felt...I had somebody with me in this big world.

After hour after hour after hour, we _finally _made it to America. The flight was at least 20 hours long!!! After getting our luggage and done all the things that we needed, we rode a taxi to Kodshi and her friends' apartment.

* * *

"WOW! Kodshi, this place is beautiful!" Kodshi and I have just come to her apartment. "My friends and I decorated this place ourselves!"  Sparkly pink wallpaper decorated the walls, purple tinsel hung although it wasn't Christmas. 

  Then, 3 unfamiliar girls stepped into the apartment, "Kodshi?" One of the girls asked. "Ashiko!" Kodshi seemed to know her.

These are my friends Sakura! Let me introduce you to them! This is Ashiko No-dame." She pointed to the girl witch had said Kodshi's name. Ashiko had long blond hair that reached down to the middle of her back, she had red eyes. "This is Rei Lang." She pointed to a girl with short black hair that was a little bit shorter than mine. She had deep brown eyes. "And this, is Imako Tadashi." She pointed to a girl with brown hair that reached to her shoulders. She had black eyes. "And this, is Sakura." "Hi!" The girls squealed. "Hi." I said meekly.

"I just know we are going to be GREAT friends!" Rei said. That was no lie. I was happy there. But the people who betrayed me never left my head; I'll never forget how they treated me. I will have my revenge. I will

* * *

Note: How'd you like it? Finally Sakura's spirits are lifting a bit! Please Review

* * *

Preview of next chapter:

"Bye Sakura! We're going to miss you!" Kodshi sniffed, crystal tears ran down her face. "I'm only going for a few months! It's not like I'm going forever!" "Come back soon!" Ashiko said. "Bye everybody! Take care while I'm away!" "We will!" They replied. And I boarded the plane.


	7. Seven: Back to Japan

**Reflection**

**Chapter 7: Back to Japan **

Okay, so my story was now getting brighter. Would you still want to read? Well let me tell you this; there was one tiny hole in my heart that didn't heal yet. And I knew how to save that hole; the only way was REVENGE. Why don't you keep on reading?

* * *

"How about this one Sakura?" Imako suggested, holding up a sparkly pink tank top. "Sure." I took out my purse, the price tag on the tank top read $7.50, the mall was having a 30 discount and my friends and I have dug out all our money and we were going on a SHOPPING SPREE!!!

Taking out a ten-dollar bill I put out the money along with the pink tank top on the desk where you paid.

The person behind the counter gave me the right amount of change and stuffed the pink tank top in a plastic bag. Handing me the package the person started to tend to another costumer.

After shopping we all carried our heavy bags back to our apartment, our tired legs ached and the moment Kodshi opened the apartment door I rushed in and throwing my bags on the floor I jumped onto the sofa.

My friends all mimicked my actions and we ended up all tangled on the sofa giggling like crazy, "What are we going to do next?" Asked Ashiko.

"Let's try out our new groovy fashions we brought from the mall!" Rei suggested. "Sure!" Agreed Kodshi. We all rushed to the bathroom door along with our bags, all wanting to change first.

That led to a crazy mess all pushing and shoving, trying to get through the small doorway. We all burst out of the bathroom; I landed straight on my butt.

"Ok, that didn't work much." Said Imako. "We should get this sorted out."

"I agree." Said Ashiko. "Rei will change in the bathroom, I will change in the bedroom on this floor, Sakura will change in the bedroom upstairs and Kodshi will change in the bathroom upstairs."

After agreeing, we all changed into some really cool clothes, Ashiko was wearing a purple halter-top witch read, "I'm no angel."

Rei wore some really cool white jeans with a baby blue T-shirt. Imako was wearing black boots that reached up to her knees and she was dressed in gray and white.

I was wearing a sparkly pink tank top and some faded black jeans with a pink cherry blossom petal sewn on in the corner.

"We all look SUPER rad!" Exclaimed Rei. We couldn't argue about that, she was right.

* * *

One week later, I couldn't stand it anymore. The only word that floated through my head was revenge. And I knew why.

I had to go. Go back. Back to...Japan. Revenge. Sweet revenge. I needed it. Over the 2 years I spent with Kodshi and the gang my innocent self was starting to fade away. Everyday I would apply thick layers of makeup, enough to get any man I wanted but not enough to make me look like a slut.

I was playgirl Sakura now. And nobody could change that. I had to go back to Japan. My revenge would be sweet.

* * *

"Bye Sakura! We're going to miss you!" Kodshi sniffed, crystal tears ran down her face. "I'm only going for a few months! It's not like I'm going forever!" "Come back soon!" Ashiko said. "Bye everybody! Take care while I'm away!" "We will!" They replied. And I boarded the plane.

I handed the air lady my ticket. After putting the ticket in the machine and confirming it was real, the air lady gave me the remains of my ticket and I walked onto the slope witch connected the plane to the airport.

As soon as I got onto the airplane I started to look for my seat-number 32. I finally spotted it, a boy around my age sat on seat number 33 beside me, and I had to admit-he looked HOT. He had blue eyes the color of the sea and spiked-up chocolate brown hair.

Stuffing my pink suitcase onto the contraption above the seat I sat down on the soft chair and I rested my elbow on the black armchair, "Hi, my name's Kai, Kai Kasawiga." The HOT boy greeted.

"My name's Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto." I gave him one of my best seductive smiles. "Nice to meet you." Kai said. "Where are you going?" I asked him, curious. "To Tomeoda, I'm visiting my cousin." Kai exclaimed.

"Really?" My eyes widened, "that's where I'm going!" "What a coincidence!" Kai said, his eyebrows rose, "I'm going to live at Tai Yang Hua Street, house number #31."

My mouth formed an o, "Are you kidding me? I'm going to live at Tai Yang Hua Street apartment 7 floor 4C!!!" Kai seemed just as surprised as me, "I can't believe it! This is more than a coincidence!"

"Looks like I've made my first friend on my trip to Tomeoda." He held out his hand and smiled. _He looks so cute when he smiles..._I shook that thought away and placed my hand on his. _Maybe this revenge thing isn't going to be as lonely as I thought it would be..._

* * *

Note: How'd you like it? Next chapter is going to be a little surprising for Syaoran and the betrayers! Stay tuned and please review!!!

* * *

Preview of next chapter:

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked, the girl in his arms didn't look too pleased with the fact that he knew me. "Do you know him?" Kai asked. I shook my head and gave Kai a peck on the cheek, "I have no idea who that jackass is, let's go Kai!" I started to drag Kai towards a cherry blossom tree. I could feel Syaoran's hot stare on my back as I walked.


	8. Eight: I'm Back

**Reflection**  
**Chapter 8: I'm back**

Note: Yay! I got l got over 35 reviews! Thank you for all of my reviewers; you all have helped a lot!

* * *

So here I am now, on the airplane. I really thought that this revenge was going to be dark, gloomy, and lonely. But now, that's completely changed. Kai helped me, he really did

* * *

.

"What's wrong?" Kai looked at me with concern. I was staring at the ground and I didn't smile.

"Kai…c-can y-you do m-me a favor?" I stuttered. "Anything to see that amazing smile of yours again." Kai gave me one of his oh-so-sexy grin of his.

"No, I mean a really big one." I said, realized that he probably wouldn't do this favor. "It's okay. We're friends remember?" Kai persuaded. I started to tell him slowly and nervously about why I went to America and all about Syaoran, Tomoyo, and all my other so-called friends.

After a while the words just started to slip out of my tongue, I was pouring out my life's story to him. But the thing I didn't understand was why. Why was I telling him all this? Why did I feel so safe with him? Why do I trust him?

Then I told him about my thoughts my thoughts, of revenge. I told him my plan; "I want to make him jealous. I want him to be jealous of me. Of course, there will be a lot of other tricks and plans in store for him and the others but this is the one I want you to help me with. I want you…to…pretend to be my…b-boyfriend."

"WHAT!!!" Kai cried in disbelief, "you want me to WHAT!!!" "I-I am sorry. N-never mind…" "N-no…it-it's okay. I-I just wasn't e-expecting for that…" Kai whispered in apology. "N-never mind." I turned around and faced the window; the place outside was all a light blue, fluffy white clouds encircled us, when I looked down, the land beneath us looked really small.

"I-I'll do it." Kai said, he gave me a slanting smile. "Really?" I looked at him, that was a really surprising answer, "thank you so much!" I was so grateful, I could cry. "It's nothing. We're friends, right?" Kai reassured me.

"Yes, forever." I hooked my pinky around his. _Maybe we can be something more._ What am I thinking! My mind is getting confused because of…_Kai…why not Syaoran? Syaoran was always the one I loved…I can't be falling again…can I?_

Finally we were at Japan. Once we finished getting our luggage and doing the stuff we needed to do, I immediately dragged Kai into a taxi with me to Tai Yang Hua Street.

After going to my apartment room I locked the door and landed on the couch in a heap. I was exhausted from the long plane ride; I really should get some rest. _Nah._ Not enough time, every second is precious now. I need to plan more on my revenge.

After enrolling myself into Syaoran's school and getting a job as a waitress, I was so tired I could fall asleep on the floor. Without brushing my teeth or changing I walked into my dark room and jumped on the bed almost falling asleep instantly.

Tomorrow I am going to see my ex friends and my ex boyfriend. It's going to be a long night. _Nah._

* * *

I stepped of my car; I was here. Back in Tomeoda High School, back to where I lost the most important things in my life…and the place where I am going to have my…revenge.

I pushed open the double glass front doors of the school, _just like I remembered them. _I looked around; everything was the same except for some new changes in the classrooms nothing had changed. _Maybe including Syaoran and the rest…_

After _my _little visit, they might not be so same anymore…I smirked, the smirk I learned at Kodshi's place. _Kodshi…_I wonder what the gang was doing right now. I missed them a lot, all of them.

I started to walk up the stairs, the same stairs I walked up two years ago. I suddenly tripped on my tall boots but my firm grip on the railing kept me standing. I had chosen to wear tall black boots with a white tank top with a black leather jacket. To top it off I had slipped on a white mini skirt.

I was ready, ready to encounter with _them._ I stopped at my classroom door, room 206. I wrapped my fingers around the doorknob; my nails were painted a zebra pattern, black and white.

I turned the knob slowly and pushed the wooden door open, I stepped into the room and closed the door behind me. I received whispers and stares, what were they jabbering about? But the thing I wondered most about was where Syaoran was.

I couldn't see him anywhere, I had specifically enrolled into Syaoran's class, so where was he? I could see Tomoyo there, she seemed to gawk at me, wide-eyed, _big surprise eh, Tomoyo? _I couldn't tell if I was smirking or not, it was hard to prevent myself.

"Ahem." The teacher's loud voice boomed in the classroom, everything was suddenly quiet. "This is Kinomoto Sakura. She is a transfer student from the States, some of you might know her already." I bowed at them, but they still stared.

The teacher turned to me, "My name is Tataka Zumiki. You may call me Mr.Zumiki. Now Kinomoto, I know you haven't gotten a dress code yet but our school strictly forbids clothing that shows your stomach and mini skirts."

"Well now that I'm here that rule has never existed. Got it?" I snickered at Mr.Zumiki. Mr.Zumiki looked really surprised, he didn't say a word when I chose my desk by myself. I had thrown my bag on a desk near a window at the very back row; there were only two seats directly beside me, the one on the right and the one in front of me. To my delight they were both empty.

I sat on the desk and waited until all the stares stopped, which took a while. I sat through the boring class; fortunately the teacher never called on me for an answer, I nearly fell asleep. After a few more periods, it was finally lunchtime.

* * *

I stepped outside and breathed in some fresh air, I had packed a lunch of Sushi and a box of apple juice. I looked around for a place to sit; I spotted some benches with an empty seat with a bunch of girls.

I started to walk over and I was just about to sit down when the girls all ran away and seated themselves on another bench. I frowned, _what was wrong with me? _

Ignoring them, I picked up my chopsticks and started to munch on my sushi. I suddenly spotted a boy waving at me. Squinting my eyes to look better, I realized that it was Kai. Kai? What was he doing here? It's like he's stalking me, or something.

I gave him a small smile and motioned for him to sit beside me; after he sat down we started to talk about how school was so far and how we liked it. He told me he wasn't in class because he lost his way and had taken a while until a guard from his compound helped him find his way. But the weird thing was that he was in the same class as me! Strange…

Then a couple making out caught my eye, _eww! Kissing in front of everybody? Don't they know the word embarrassment? _

To my surprise, the boy making out turned around. I could now see his face. He had chocolate brown hair and deep amber-wait. This was sounding familiar…Syaoran? It…can't be…I guess he was still being a playboy.

I told Kai where Syaoran was, and then I told him my plan. Step one of Jealousy was about to begin…

Kai and I started to walk towards where Syaoran was, then, on purpose I brushed my shoulder against Syaoran's. He turned around immediately.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked (the girl in his arms didn't look too pleased with the fact that he knew me.) "Do you know him?" Kai asked. I shook my head and gave Kai a peck on the cheek, "I have no idea who that jackass is, let's go Kai!" I started to drag Kai towards a cherry blossom tree. I could feel Syaoran's hot stare on my back as I walked.

I glanced back slightly, Syaoran was still staring at me, and he seemed more surprised than Tomoyo! I climbed up the cherry blossom tree we got to and asked Kai to join me. He accepted and we spent the rest of our lunch there, Syaoran didn't leave my mind.

* * *

I smiled slightly about the thought of revenge…_I'll make you taste a bit of hell…_

* * *

Note: Another chapter done! It took a little while longer than the other updates but this one is slightly longer than the other chapters! Please review!

* * *

Preview of next chapter:

I could see Shelby, Tomoyo, and a bunch of other girls whispering in a group and pointing at me constantly, "Just ignore them." Kai encouraged.

But I still took peeks at them from the corner of my eye. Then, to my surprise Syaoran popped out in front of Kai and I, "Sakura, we need to talk."


	9. Nine: A little talk

Reflection Chapter 9: A little talk 

I landed heavily onto my sofa and sighed; I didn't get much of my revenge today. But I got to spend a lot of time with Kai…I blushed and shook my head. _What the heck are you thinking Sakura? You don't like him!_ But deep inside I knew; I have fallen. The new Sakura Kinomoto. The emotionless girl named Sakura Kinomoto. Has fallen, for Kai.

I looked at my watch; it was 4:30. I sighed; I really should get my homework done. I should call Tomoy- huh? Where did that come from? I can do my math homework myself…okay, that's just weird. You don't have homework on the first day of school! Boy Sakura…you really are weird today.

I yawned, since I was on the plane just a few days ago, I got jet leg right now; I should go get some sleep. I dragged myself to my bedroom door; closing the door behind me I walked slowly to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I washed off my make-up and jumped onto the bed. My clothes didn't bother me one bit. Sleep…

::Next day::

_Beep…beep…_ the sound of my alarm clock is really irritating! Groaning, I sat up and turned off the dumb clock's alarm. I walked to the bathroom, not wanting to get up at all. I picked up my pink toothbrush and squirted some mint-flavored toothpaste on it; I started to brush my teeth slowly.

I got a wet towel and rubbed it on my face, after, I grabbed my tube of lipstick. Just as I was about to apply it to my pale lips, a sound interrupted me.

_Ding Dong. Ding Dong. _I ran to the front door and opened it. Kai was there, grinning at me, " I came here to pick-." He stopped in mid-sentence and gaped at me. "What?" I asked. Did I have milk on my face or something?

"You…you look…amazing without your makeup on…" Kai said still gaping. I looked down at my feet and blushed, "If I do, then what is eye-shadow for?" I slipped into my socks and shoes and pulled on my backpack.

"So…are you here to pick me up or what?" I giggled, stepping outside and locking the front door behind me.

"I'm here to eat all your cheese!" Kai said. "Huh?" What the heck? "Just kidding! Your right, I'm here to pick you up!"

Then Kai hoisted me onto his back, not bridal style. _Syaoran picks me up bridal-style… _but for some reason, I liked the piggyback ride better.

::A little ride later::

"So…you ready?" Kai asked me. I nodded; we are going to venture into the most horrible thing ever seen in history…our eardrums just might survive.

Taking a deep breath, I encircled my fingers around the silver doorknob and turned. "YOU ARE LATE!!! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES MS. KINOMOTO AND MR. KASAWIGA?" The teacher exploded, we earned droplets of spit spraying into our clothes and hair.

"Say it, don't spray it!" I said back at Mr. Zumiki. The rest of the classes went on. It wasn't very pleasant. Right after Chinese class was lunchtime. I found Kai and walked with him towards the benches.

I could see Shelby, Tomoyo, and a bunch of other girls whispering in a group and pointing at me constantly, "Just ignore them." Kai encouraged. But I still took peeks at them from the corner of my eye. Then, to my surprise Syaoran popped out in front of Kai and I, "Sakura, we need to talk."

Without my permission, Syaoran grabbed my arm and dragged me to the janitor's closet. He pushed me in and climbed in himself. "Sakura, why are you back?" He pinned my shoulders to the back of the closet.

I remained silent and glared at him. "I don't like you. No matter how many times you beg me, I still won't love you. You know who I am? I am Syaoran Li. The greatest man in China and if I must say so myself, on Earth! Why would I want pathetic excuses like you to be my girlfriend?" He retorted, sticking up his nose like a rich brat.

I wanted to kick him in the place where the sun doesn't shine right now, and on the way make him deaf and blind and you know, stuff usual enemies do but I didn't.

"If you're the greatest you wouldn't of made these mistakes, one: Say that I'm here to fuck you which I'm not. Two: that I'm still in love with you which of course, I'm not. Three: You think just because you're rich you're the greatest but you're not, I've never known a greater person than Kai in my life." And with that, I walked away. Smirking. _That'll teach you Li Syaoran, king of bastards and bitches._

_Who said revenge wasn't always sweet?_

Note: Okay, this chapter is quite short but it is good! Readers: NO! This is dumb! We want more SS and KS scenes!

Me: AHHH! (Currently being chased by loyal SS fans and new KS fans.)

Preview of next chapter:

"Class, we are having a singing contest next month at the prom. We are going to choose partners that compete with each other." The first partner is Sakura and Kai. The second is Syaoran and Tomoyo. The third is…


	10. Ten: The singing contest

**Reflection**

**Chapter 10: The singing contest**

"I didn't eat all the cookies mom! Really! Honest! My girlfriend did and she was a cheese freak! That's where all the cheese puffs went!" Syaoran was asleep in the middle of history class and when the teacher called on him…well let's just say he was still in la-la land.

"That's nice to know about your own history…BUT WE'RE HERE TO LEARN ABOUT ALBERT EINSTIEN'S HISTORY!!!" The teacher screamed. "Yeah whatever. Anyways do you have any cheese puffs? I ate- I mean my _girlfriend _ate all the ones I had."

"What girlfriend?" A person stood up from her desk with her hands on her hips, "what girlfriend?" I recognized her- she was the girl smooching with Syaoran at lunchtime on the first day of school.

"Natalie…y-you u-mm…ate it…right?" Syaoran stammered. "Huh? If I did, then how did I keep this?" She pointed to her tiny waistline.

"SILENCE! This type of talk is not permitted in class! Why don't you take it to the detention room?" The history teacher stated, pointing to the classroom door.

_Wow. I didn't even have to do anything to get Syaoran in trouble…_very convenient. Syaoran slumped muttering something but I could tell Syaoran was glad that he could skip history.

Natalie – Syaoran's girlfriend- skipped along after him, not bothering to hide her gladness of getting some private time with Syaoran. _There's a teacher there ya' know? _

"Ahem. Mr. Li, Ms. Lin, I had some news from the principle saying that the detention teacher is sick with the flu. I'll have to assign someone to watch you two and make sure you don't do any ahem, "hokey pokey." Now who would like to go?"

Everybody raised their hands except for me, _I would rather clean all the toilets in grand central station with my tongue than spend one minute alone with Syaoran except for his girlfriend. _Okay, so that's not really true. But still! I hate Syaoran Li.

"Ah, Ms. Kinomoto! You should go because your umm behavior at school so far is _very _umm good. "Huh?" Good? All I've been doing well so far is not flicking my food all over the place at lunchtime!

"Okay." _Now_ I know why, the teacher wanted to get rid of _me!_ "Oh, and don't forget to go to the music room at 12:15 for your class!" The teacher reminded me before laughing an evil laugh, "Mwhua ha, ha, ha, ha! Mwhua ha, ha, ha, ha!" Just kidding.

I stepped out into the hall with Syaoran and Natalie right behind me. "Here." I said and I led them to the wooden door with the words _Detention Room _printed on its wooden surface.

I opened the door and stepped inside, I seated myself in the back of the room, where I can see Syaoran and Natalie's every move.

_What am I supposed to do anyway? _The words struck me surprisingly. _Yeah, what am I supposed to do? Just watch them sit around and make-out? _

**Detention Kids**

Write 100-word essay for what you did wrong.

Write apology letter to your teacher.

Sit and think about what you did wrong until next class.

These words were written on the black board in big neat letters. I guess that's what I'm supposed to make sure of, that Syaoran and Natalie does everything written on the black board.

"Hey, Syaoran! Natalie! Do that!" I pointed at the black board. Silence. "Huh?" I looked all around the classroom.

There they were, Natalie pushed up against the corner of the wall and Syaoran with his hands all over her body, squeezing her breasts and doing all the other disgusting stuff. Like sex with clothes on.

I gasped, "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! NOW STOP DOING THAT AND FOLLOW THE INSTRUCTIONS ON THE BOARD!" I screamed my head off.

"Geez, don't be such a party pooper, Syaoran and I were just having' a little _fun._" Natalie giggled, running her hands across Syaoran's chest. "Just stop it okay? You're supposed to be doing what the board says!" I pointed at the words the detention teacher had written.

"What? Little Sakura jealous?" Syaoran made a taunting face. "Why you-." Just as I was about to say something _inappropriate _the door opened. "Hi." Kai's sweet smile greeted me. "The teacher sent me here to see if anything was wrong."

"You're just in time! Sakura was being mean to us because she was jealous of me being Syaoran's girlfriend and all!" Natalie pointed an accusing finger at me.

"No I wasn't! It was because they wouldn't do the instructions on the board and instead they were kissing and touching each other! Yuck!" I retorted, giving Kai those cute little puppy-dog eyes.

"W-well whatever that was let's just forget about it and just start doing what we're supposed to do okay?" Kai said, blushing. _Is he blushing…for me? _After detention, at 12:15 we headed off to the music room.

* * *

"Ah Sakura, Syaoran, Kai and Natalie! You're here! I was just about to tell the class something. Ahem, class, we are having a singing contest next month at the prom. We are going to choose partners that compete in singing with each other. The first partner is Yumiko and Tadoka. The second is Syaoran and Tomoyo. The third is Pretzel (Weird name eh?) and Natalie. The fourth is…" and so on.

I'm sort of nervous about it all…I'm going to have to compete with Kai in a singing contest…I've never heard Kai sing before. I wonder if he's a pro at it.

* * *

The rest of the day was…AWESOME!!! I loved it! Syaoran was so dumb! I had so many chances to make fun of his stupidity! But quite a few times the teachers would scold both of us…

For some strange reason after a bit of scolding the teacher stopped. I would see them glancing at Syaoran and I once in a while…weird and strange…

* * *

Well, another chapter finished! Hope ya'll like it! Sorry for those who wanted it to be longer! I'm feeling a bit lazy today…

* * *

P.S. Check out my other file: Kodoshi. There is a story there you might like! So long!

* * *

Preview of next chapter:

Uh oh…why did the music teacher want to see us? I entered the music room, Kai and Syaoran on my heels.

"Umm…Mrs. Kuaka?" The music teacher came out. "Oh hi Sakura! You know, the reason I called you in was because I have noticed that you and Syaoran seem to be…you know. Not getting along too well. So I


	11. Eleven: A little partner exchange

**Reflection**

**Chapter 11: A little partner exchange**

**By: Rockershimo**

ATTENTION! ATTENTION! I am going to change my penname to WingedWisdom. Listen up, WINGEDWISDOM! Make sure you don't forget:D So, let's go on to the story! This note will be up until March the first, when I am going to change my penname. Okay, so I know I have been updating soooo slow. Way slower than slow. Sorry!

* * *

Well, the next day just when I was about to fake a stomachache in the middle of Math class, an anouncement rang in the loudspeaker"Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran Li, Kai Kasawiga, and Tomoyo Daidoji (Is that right?) please report to the-."

At that moment I knew that it must be the principle's room that we needed to go to. But the rest of the message was actually" music room immediately." "What the" I started, but the math teacher glared at me as if **daring** me to open my big mouth wider. "I've been expecting this, please **walk** **silently** to the music room Syaoran, Sakura, Kai, and Tomoyo."

Tomoyo sped out of the room, and I walked after her. When I got to the door I was still thinking, Uh oh…why did the music teacher want to see us? I entered the music room, Kai and Syaoran on my heels.

"Umm…Mrs. Kuaka?" The music teacher came out. "Oh hi Sakura! You know, the reason I called you in was because I have noticed that you and Syaoran seem to be…you know. Not getting along too well. So I decided to do a...little partner exchange." Mrs. Kuaka smiled. I called Mr.Kasawiga and Ms.Daidoji along too because they **were** your partners."

Mrs.Kuaka coughed and started talking again"I saw that Ms.Kinomoto and Mr.Li were very...competitive so I decided that they should compete against eachother in the singing contest and Ms.Daidoji and Mr.Kasawiga would compete. Any objections" "Well...DUH! I don't want to be partners with him/her" Syaoran and Sakura cried out at the same time.

Mrs.Kuaka looked at Tomoyo and Kai as if saying, 'See what I mean?' Tomoyo and Kai nodded back at her as if saying, 'We know what you mean alright.' "It's all settled then." Ms.Kuaka said"You may return to your classes immediately."

Just as Syaoran and I were about to object, we stopped at the same time. I guess we both had second thoughts, mine was, what if I beat him in the contest? What if I can make a big fool of him? What if he croaks like a frog at singing? I tried to hide a smile as I skipped back to class"C'mon Kai! The math teacher's probably gonna have a test tomorrow and if we miss some important parts of the lesson...well, you know what I mean." Kai's jaw dropped and his eyes-popped.

* * *

The rest of the day went on..._blah blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah, _for hours and hours. When at english class, something cool came out. It started like this...

* * *

**English Class**

"Now class, we have a very..._interesting _project. We are going to write a very new essay. We've written stories, informational paragraphs, descriptive paragraphs, and a lot more but we've never written tradgedy essays before. We are going to write the saddest thing ever happened to you." our eglish teacher, Mr.Imthustiastic said. His name's really, really wierd. "Im" stands for imaginative and "thustiastic" sort of means enthustiastic. At least, that's what our teacher _said_ it meant.

Now all I needed was a bit of practice...

* * *

Note: I'm sorry that this was such a short chapter! The next one 'll be longer! I promise! And of course it will be updated waaaaaay sooner! Stay tuned!

* * *

**Preivew of next chapter**

I yawned, who was visiting at this time of night? I got off my soft bed and ran to the front door, without seeing who it was I opened the door. The moment I did, chirpy voices began screaming"Oh Sakura! I've missed you" huh? I opened my eyes and I saw that it was...


	12. Twelve: A little surprise

**Reflection**

**Chapter 12: A little surprise**

Gosh was I tired! I was just sleeping and suddenly the door bell rang. _Ding Dong Ding Dong._ I yawned, who was visiting at this time of night? I got off my soft bed and ran to the front door, without seeing who it was I opened the door. The moment I did, chirpy voices began screaming, "Oh Sakura! We've missed you!" huh? I opened my eyes and I saw that it was...KODSHI AND ALL MY FRIENDS IN AMERICA!

"Oh my gosh!" I shrieked, jumping up and down, "Why are you here? Where are you staying? There's this great guy to have to meet!

"Woah! Calm down girl!" Ashiko said, smiling, "We're here because of some curiousity of what you were doing, and a desire to tast sushi." We all laughed at the sushi part. "You still haven't told where you were staying!" I said. "Well, we've decided to move into your building! We live on the 2C! Right under your floor!"Rei smiled, "That way we could visit you anytime we wanted as long as you aren't out with the "great guy" you said you would tell us about!"

"Yeah! We want to hear all about you and why you left us in America!" Imako demanded. "Okay, okay, how about I tell you all tomorrow? It's gonna be a Sunday and I can spend all my precious time talking with you!" "Hey!" Kodoshi giggled. "Maybe we could..." Rei began, then she shook her head and stopped. "What is it? Do you have a fun idea?" Imako asked. "Well..." Rei muttered, "I was thinking that maybe we could have...a sleepover tomorrow night? Tonight Sakura's too tired and we've got to pack our stuff. We could sort of throw a little party for us all reuniting again."

"Alright! Super idea!" I said. I could buy food and decorate the place tomorrow morning, this is going to be great fun! I just can't wait for my friends to meet Kai and I could still hardly believe Kodshi and the gang was back! "So...we go to your house at...11:00 p.m.?" Ashiko asked. "Fine with me!" I smiled. "Can't wait!" my friends said as the began to go, "See you tomorrow!"

The moment I locked the front door again I dragged myself sleepily into my room and I jumped into the blankets. "Zzzzzzzzzz."

* * *

**Next morning**

I woke up at 8:00! Woah! I had only 3 hours to brush my teeth, comb my hair, change, buy food, decorate the house, and plan a schedule! Maybe I'll even get a few movies for my friends and I to watch! I brushed my teeth and combed my hair in around 5 minutes then, I picked out a comfortable outfit which I could party in. Some jeans that are baggy in the bottom part, the pink tank top that I bought in America, pink lip-gloss, light pink eye-shadow, pink earings, and some pink high-heels. That took around 20 minutes to organize.

I ran outside, locked my front door and hurried to the seven-eleven shop nearby. I bought some popcorn, a jumbo pack of chips, and bunch of soda-cans. I ran to the cash-register but there was a boy around my age in front of me paying. He looked like he was buying food and drinks for 100 people!

I grumbled under my breath and waited patiently.

1 minute.

3 minutes.

5 minutes.

10 minutes.

15 minutes.

By the time I waited 20 minutes my legs ached from tiredness and my temper was building up. I tapped him on the shoulder, "Excuse me sir, may I please go first? I will only take a minute." I said through gritted teeth. The boy turned around and I saw that it was none other than...SYAORAN LI! "Oh great..." I grumbled under my breath, trying to hide my face.

"Of course my lady, and may I ask you, what's your name?" he smirked. Just as I was about to tell him to shut up I realized he hadn't regonized me. "Excuse me." I whispered, hoping he would not regonize my voice. I pushed forward and began paying for myself. Right after I got a hold of all my paid stuff I ran away before Syaoran could say anything.

"Phew!" I let out a **BIG **sigh of relief the moment I was safe in my apartment room. YIKES! It was 9:56! I poured the chips into a big bowl and began popping the popcorn in the microwave. Then, I put the bowl of chips on a table in front of my T.V. I grabbed out a bunch of movies and placed them beside the chips then I took the popcorn out and put it on the table as well.

I made sure there was enough seats for all of us in front of the T.V. then I ran into my room and began rolling matresses and blankets on the floor, my friends needed space to sleep tonight!

By the time I finished with the "beds" it was 10:15. I rushed to my storage room and rolled out a long peice of paper. The using markers, pencils, erasers, and colored pencils I began decorating the paper and writing bubble letters: 'Welcome to Japan!' the sign read. Then I used my hole puncher to punch some holes on the top of the paper and I hung up the sign with string. It was 10:49 already, I decided to just take a short nap while I was waiting for my friends to arrive...

* * *

**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!** Ferocious ringing woke me from my nap. OH MY GOSH! I had definately overnapped! It was already 11:12! I raced to the door and pulled it open. There was nothing but a bunch of angry friends glaring at me, "Sakura! What have you been doing! We've been waiting for you for 15 minutes!" Kodshi said angrily. 

"Oops...sorry." I replied sheepishly, "I sorta...took a short nap. Err...come in!" I opened the door and my friends rushed in, all of them jumping on to my couches. "Wow, nice banner up there!" Imako complimented, pointing to my 'welcome to Japan' sign. "thanks!" I giggled.

"Well...I have a few movies in store for us. After that we could talk about make-up fashion..." I started. "Boys..." Imako sighed, everybody stared at her. "Ermm...maybe not." "But we forgot, you still have to tell us EVERYTHING Sakura!" Kodshi said, Ashiko nodded. "Yeah, and also that great guy you wanted us to meet!" Rei said. "Ok...let's...watch a movie first." I said, I didn't really want to say about those stuff except for Kai of course.

"So...what movie should we watch?" Ashiko asked, peeking at every DVD I had. "Hey, how about this one?" Imako asked, holding out 'Romeo and Juliet' We stared at her like she was crazy, "Nah." we said at the same time. "How 'bout 'Emotions of the Broken-hearted?" (Made up DVD title. Maybe it exists but I don't know any movie with that title) Ashiko suggested.

"Sure!" Kodshi and I said at the same time. I guess it's because we both had heart-breaks before. That movie was new, I had bought it recently so I've never watched it. "Fine with us." Imako and Rei said. I popped in the DVD and everybody began stuffing themselves with chips and popcorn.

* * *

_Man: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It was an accident I-_

_Women: Burt, I can't take it anymore. You have betrayed me for the last time...goodbye._

_Man: No, wait Cindy! You can't do this to me!_

_Women: It's all over. _

_Narrator: Will they ever meet again? Perhaps. But Cindy has made her mind up. Her emotions...emotions of the broken hearted._

_THE END_

"That was a great movie!" Imako shrieked. "Yeah," Rei agreed, "I especially liked the part when Cindy caught Burt holding her sister, that was exciting!" "I thought the best part was the last part when Cindy left Burt." Kodshi muttered. "Me too." I said. "Well, I liked the part when...Cindy's sister...said sorry." Ashiko whispered. "Well, I'm definately gonna need some workouts after this!" Rei laughed, pointing to the empty popcorn bag and the crumbs in the chips bowl.

"Well, I guess it's time for some serious explaining, and talking." I sighed, "Let's go in my room!" We raced inside and we almost got major-stuck in the doorway. After we were all seated on my soft rug Kodshi began interrogating me, " Why did you return to Japan? You never told us." I sighed, I really didn't want to talk about it but I guess I had to tell my friends the truth, "Well...it all started one day when I invited my now ex-boyfriend Syaoran to dinner..."

I told them everything, all my friends looked surprised but not as surprised as I was. I was surprised at myself for not crying, for not feeling any pain while I said my story. "Sakura! I knew your friends and boyfriend betrayed you but I didn't know it was like this!" Kodshi exclaimed. (Remeber? On chapter 6 at the airplane Sakura told Kodshi a bit of her story?)

"Erm...sooo...what school are you going to?" I asked, trying to "drop" the subject. "Well...this is a surprise...WE'RE GOING TO YOUR SCHOOL SAKURA!" all four girls squealed. "Oh. My. GOSH!" I shrieked. We all began jumping up and down. The rest of the night was absolutely fun! And we all fell asleep...

* * *

To be Continued...

Note: See? This chapter took only a few days but it was still sort of short...at least it wasn't as short as the last chapter!

* * *

**Preview of next chapter**

"What are **_they_** doing with that...**freak**?" people pointed and whispered. I pretended not to notice as I kept on walking through the hall. "It's okay, those people are just plain dumb." Kodshi whispered to me. Yeah, **right**.


	13. Thirteen: First school day

**Reviewer Response**

Reviewer: butterfly

Chapter: 12

Message: I swear if her new friends betray her ima FALME YOU I never flamed anyone before UPDATE though please.

Response: Ahh! Don't flame me: D don't worry, I won't make them betray Sakura. She's already been through a lot.

Reviewer: Cherry, Cherry Love

Chapter: 11

Message: OH! MY! GOOSSH! AH!  
What's going to happen next! And why is Syaoran such a jerk? And why is Tomoyo hang with the slut group? But I LUUVV the revenge part! BUT Syaoran! He's a bicth! Think that he's all that! Hmph! So bye! Update soon! JA!

Response: Syaoran and Tomoyo both just want to be popular! They are both totally OOC. Revenge? What revenge: D Oh…the revenge has just begun…

**

* * *

**

**Reflection**

**Chapter 13: First school day**

I didn't know what was happening. One minute I was in warm, comfortable blankets the next minute I was cold and wet, and laughing sounds all around me. "WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!" Kodshi giggled. Rei laughed, still holding a dripping bucket over her head.

I groaned, yawning, I stretched and glared at my friends, "You're next early birds!" I threatened them. Laughing, they all skipped out of my room, leave ya' to change!"

I glanced at the clock, 6:30, enough to take a short shower and everything. First I brushed my teeth, took a shower, and then I changed into a white spaghetti-strap shirt that read 'What're you staring at?' then I put on faded dark-blue jeans.

I brushed my hair into a ponytail with a few strands of hair purposely loose on either side of my face. I ran out of my room, to see my friends all at the breakfast table, eating toast and cereal.

I got myself pancakes and sat down next to my friends; they were talking about the latest clothes and everything girly.

"Hey guys, have you heard about the…you know, the popular group at this school?" Kodshi asked, "I heard they're really stuck-up and nearly all of them are rich-brats!"

I smirked, "Just to let you know, Syaoran is one of them. Tomoyo and Shelby too, Natalie, Syaoran's latest girlfriend has just gotten into it. I hear her mom's a model." I took a bite of pancake.

"Syaoran is there…a girlfriend named Natalie eh? I've got a plan to get them both…" Ashiko smirked. "What is it?" Rei asked, between mouths of toast.

"How about we make them into wet cats?" Ashiko suggested, a evil glint in her eye, "first, we could but up some small water balloons on rope at the ceiling, then, when they go to their lockers, we spray em'. If they're not in the spot, somebody could go and kinda…you know, push em'."

I snickered, "Won't it be funny watching Natalie with her makeup and mascara all over her face?" "Yeah, just imagine Syaoran standing there, his hair all flat and everybody laughing at them!" Imako laughed.

* * *

: School: 

My friends and I were walking in the hallway, ready to go to our lockers and prepare our stuff. We had our schedule all planned out, we were going to buy balloons after school and then go to my house and plan out our little prank.

"What are **_they_** doing with that...**freak**?" people pointed and whispered. I pretended not to notice as I kept on walking through the hall. "It's okay, those people are just plain dumb." Kodshi whispered to me. Yeah, **right**.

"Hey-watch it you bozo!" Some guy glared at me when I accidentally bumped into him. All I did was glare at him, "Let's get to class." Rei said, as we put our books in our lockers.

* * *

:Lunch: (AN: I'm sorry for skipping so much, it's just that I think it would be kind of boring to talk about the classes and stuff…J) 

I ran out of the classroom and screamed as loud as I could, "I'M FREEEE!" people stared at me, but my friends laughed and joined me in the screaming, "WE'RE FREEE!" giggling, I climbed up my favorite cherry blossom tree.

Suddenly, I realized there was somebody else in the tree. When the sun's rays shone between the branches, I realized it was **him**. Syaoran Li. **The Syaoran Li**.

"Oh, my, gosh. Stay away!" I stammered, as I scrambled down the tree. Syaoran didn't say anything, he just stared at me, was it hatred? Angriness? Or something else…I couldn't tell. Gosh, he was freaky…

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Preview of next chapter**

"A bag of small balloons please." Kodshi said to the shopkeeper. "Here ya go, that'll be a dollar and five cents." The shopkeeper handed Kodshi a bag of balloons as she gave him the money, then we raced out of the store, _plan A of revenge was starting._


	14. Fourteen:Mission1 Complete

Me: Okay, I know ALL of my readers are out there to kill me.

My characters: Tell us about it, we've been sleeping for months!  
Me: Hey! Do you HAVE to rub it in?

My characters: Actually, we do.

Me: Anyways, blame my Chinese teacher! She's always giving me loads of homework! Mumbles about 300 word essays. Anyways, I am **SO** sorry!

Readers: You better be!

**Reflection**

**Chapter 14: Mission one: Complete**

"A bag of small balloons please." Kodshi said to the shopkeeper. "Here ya go, that'll be a dollar and five cents." The shopkeeper handed Kodshi a bag of balloons as she gave him the money, then we raced out of the store, _plan A of revenge was starting._

Now all we needed…was a plot. After we got a ride on a shuttle bus and got back to my apartment, we got out a long piece of paper and began to plan.

"Okay, tomorrow at school somebody will steal the Janitor's keys." Kodshi said thoughtfully. Everybody looks at me. "What?" I asked, clearly hoping it was not what I thought it was…

(A divider)

Great. I'm standing in the middle of the hallway, while my teacher is thinking that I'm in the nurse's office because of a stomachache.

I'm supposed to be stealing the janitor's keys, but just to let you know, there is a teensy-weensy problem…MY FRIENDS DIDN'T TELL ME **HOW**!

"What are you doing here?" an evil sounding voice suddenly says, as a large hand lands on my shoulder. I jumped about 3 feet, as I pushed the hand off my shoulder. "NOTHING!" I shrieked.

I relaxed as I realize it was just the old janitor, being as strict as ever. "You better be doing nothing," said the Janitor suspiciously as he continued mopping the dirty floor.

_What's the point in cleaning the floor at the middle of the day when it's going to get dirty again between classes anyways? _I thought to myself.

Suddenly, I remembered the keys. Acting casual, I deliberately shoved him really hard, "HEY!" The janitor yelled, as he fell to the floor. The keys fell onto the damp mop silently.

"Oops, sorry." I pretended, helping him up. He mumbled something under his breath as he reached for his mop again. "WAIT!" I burst out.

The janitor looked at me strangely. "Er…there is…a…er…bug on the mop! Yeah, bug!" I stammered nervously, hoping he would fall for it, "Here! I'll get it for you!" I laughed nervously, snatching the keys and hiding it behind my back, "Got to run!" I called, as I ran back to class.

I burst into history class, as the whole class looks at me. The history teacher adjusts her glasses, "My Ms.Kinomoto…in a hurry?"

The class snickers, while my friends looks up at me worriedly. I gave them a secret thumbs up, that brought their worried frowns away.

Sitting back at my desk, I sigh as the teacher rambles on and on about the origin of cameras, _this is going to be a long class…_

"WHAT! YOU ACTUALLY DID IT!" Shrieked Kodshi the moment we got to my apartment after school. They were all gaping at me, "Wow! You actually got pass the Janitor!" Rei, Ashiko, and Imako gasped, equally surprised.

"Er…so…back to planning?" I sweat dropped. "Sure!" Imako said. We all turned back to the long piece of planning paper. Kodshi put a check next to 'steal janitor's keys'.

"Okay, so this is what we do. First, Sakura and I will hang up the water balloons in a net at night; we'll open the front doors with the janitor's keys. Then we'll attach a rope to the net. We'll hide the end of the rope in my locker, we could slip it through a crack." Kodshi explained.

We all nodded, so she continued on, "The next day, after we make sure the balloons are DIRECTLY over Natalie's locker, we wait for Syaoran to come walking his girlfriend the her locker."

"If they don't get into the right spot, Imako, Ashiko, or Rei could come out and kinda…you know…_push _them a little. First Imako does it. If they _still _don't get it right, Ashiko will come out and pretend to be in a hurry, and cough _accidentally _push em' a bit more."

"If it still doesn't work…Rei will come out stomach-down on my skateboard, then she will slide unnoticed on the ground, pushing Natalie and/or Syaoran to the ground, hopefully that will be enough, or we'll have to begin the whole pushing process again." Kodshi instructed.

"Lastly, Sakura will be the one holding the rope, and when Syaoran and Natalie both are under the net, Sakura will let go of the rope and the water balloons will go BANG onto their heads!" We all giggled at the thought of two soaking enemies, completely humiliated.

"Okay, don't forget, the REALLY last step is…RUN!" Kodshi finished. We all laughed and fell back onto the soft couch, _tomorrow's going to be an unforgettable day._

How right I was.

**Syaoran's P.O.V.** (Oh…rare!)

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. 'Stupid alarm clock' _I thought to myself as I rolled over groaning, getting up reluctantly, I changed into a casual black T-shirt and a pair of jeans, torn at the knees.

Still half awake, I brushed my hair and combed my teeth. (Haha!) I swept a toothbrush through my messy brown hair then stretched, practically dragging myself out the door.

After a quick breakfast of cereal, I slipped on my shoes and some trainers, and then I rushed out the door, grabbing my backpack along the way.

(Still Syaoran's P.O.V.)

The first thing I saw when I got to school was Natalie, her long black hair swaying in the wind. A not so pretty sight if you ask me. She was tapping her foot on the ground impatiently, her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face.

I covered my ears as I braced for impact, "YOU'RE LATE! WHERE WERE YOU! I WAS WAITING FOR YOU FOR A…a…" Natalie checked her pink wristwatch, "a…WHOLE 5 MINUTES! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF MISTER"?

I shrugged, "Er…that 5 minutes isn't long?" Natalie was red in the face, but she still followed me into the school. I walked Natalie to her locker, although I did not want to.

Natalie was so annoying, I had to shout at her to keep her from blabbering to me, on and on about make-up and shopping and nerds like Sakura…Sakura.

I wonder how's she's doing.

**How's she's doing? Bad of course! After what you did to her!**

Hey, I thought I got rid of you after you made me chase after Shelby!

**Yeah well, I've turned over a new leaf. Now I'm here to make sure you do GOOD things.**

Gee. I feel so lucky.

**Haha! Er…you should apologize to her!**

Hello? Ruin reputation? She's an outcast. I can't apologize to her! It will be gossip for the rest of the school year!

**Now, now, think about it. Is your reputation really that important?**

Yes.

**Sure?**

Positive.

**Really?**

Absolutely.

**Promise?**

No doubt about it.

**Aw, come on. How bout for 5 bucks?**

Nope.

**A…new T.V.?**

Got the best brand already.

…**How bout I throw in a cheeseburger?**

I'm in.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Syaoran began drooling at the thought of a cheeseburger, not realizing that he was now right beside Natalie's locker, waiting for her to put her books in.

Suddenly, he felt cold. _Must've been the weather changes. _Syaoran thought to himself. But no, it was different. He was _freezing. _Then he saw people laughing and pointing, many people gasped.

_Okay, this is definitely not right. _What he saw- I mean, heard next was proof. "AIE!" Natalie shrieked. Now Syaoran's slow mind finally caught on, HE WAS SOAKING WET!

The only clue to what had happened was the balloon scraps on the floor, and big words written on the wall, "courtesy of the flowers."

Only one word came to Syaoran's mind: "KINOMOTO! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" And with that, he stomped of, looking for the guilty girl. Suddenly, he heard some giggles coming from the janitor's closet.

I'm going to end it there.

Readers: NOOO!

Me: Fine, but only because I haven't updated for so long.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

It's working…the moment I let go of the rope I jumped in here. I could hear him screaming at me. I giggled loudly. Oops…suddenly, the door was forced open and a soaking Syaoran appeared. His shirt was sticking to his chest showing all of his abs…NO! Bad Sakura, bad, bad Sakura…no thinking nasty thoughts!

**Normal P.O.V.**

"KINOMOTO!" Was what Syaoran shouted as he stared at Sakura, more exactly, glared.

"HAHA! You deserved it!" Was Sakura's witty reply?

"Nobody pranks Syaoran Li!"

"Well, me and my friends are nobody then!"

"There are consequences!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, I don't see you doing em'!"

"Fine! I'll do it now!"

**Syaoran's P.O.V.**

One minute I was about to punch her, but the next I was staring at her cherry lips, wondering how they would feel against my own.

I leaned in, closer, closer…

HAHA! CLIFFHANGER! In fact, it is such a cliffhanger; I'm not even going to type a preview! Haha! Guess what happens!

P.S. From now on, my updates are going to be quicker, but I can't promise you that it each chapter will be finished a week.


	15. Fifteen: Fate's Game

_Me: Wow. I mean-wow. How long has it been since I have updated!_

_Readers: Don't know. You tell us!_

_Me: I am SOOO sorry! I'll admit something-I'm starting to get a little bored with CCS. But-I promise I'll finish Reflection! When I get so many reviews, I just can't bear to leave so many readers hanging...I really, really, promise I'll finish this story! Another reason for the delay was because my brother was sick and had to stay in the hospital for a period of time, but now he's okay. I'm just hoping that I can get this story good enough for you and fast enough, too! Sorry for not updating for SOOOOOOO long!_

_Okay, here's a disclaimer:_

_**I do not own Sakura and Syaoran, Tomoyo or Eriol, Clamp does!**_

**Reflection**

**Chapter 15: Fate's Game**

_When things go wrong...when you see yourself doing things that you shouldn't be doing...you shouldn't be feeling...people like to blame it on fate. Why? There are so many reasons why. Because they are scared? Because they're embarrased? Or maybe because they're trying to lie to themselves. It isn't fair sometimes. I bet all of you must have thought at least once, or at least almost thought, 'Why is fate so cruel to me?' That's not true. You're the one making the descisions of your life; there is always a greener grass. You always had the choice. But sometimes...just sometimes...some might wish fate was real._

"...I'm sorry." It was all he could utter, the faint imprint of rose petal lips still on his own, breathless. The look on her face he couldn't describe; it was full of anger, surprise, sadness, and an expression he never wished to see again.

Her eyes filled with tears she screamed, "**_Why do you always have to do this! WHY! You don't love me! You never did and you never will! I'm not smart enough, I'm not nice enough, I'm not pretty enough, I'm not GOOD enough!" _**A rainfall of tears fell to the floor as she clumsily stepped out of the closet and ran...where? He didn't know. But he cared.

He didn't want to care. He didn't want to love. He just wanted to know everything. He wanted to be...liked. He wanted to feel _special._

With a frustrated groan, he slammed back onto the closet and slowly sunk to the floor. Nothing was fair. Why did fate have to pick on him? He was supposed to play with her feelings, dump her, and then move on. When she came back, he was supposed to make her life a living _hell._

But he didn't. He couldn't.

...he loved her. Still. After everything. He loved her...

* * *

_T_here was something in her throat. There was something in her heart as she leaned back against the outside wall of the school. A held back word, a sob, a feeling...? But she didn't care anymore. She needed to win this game. She needed to win Syaoran, she needed to win Tomoyo, she needed to win fate.

And she had the perfect plan.

Couldn't she do what he had done to her? Pretend to love him. Pretend to care. Then dump him? It would break him. She knew that. Syaoran Li was always one to hold pride above all else. And did she enjoy it? She had heard before the phrase 'Revenge is not always sweet' but did it mean anything for her?

Should she forgive him?

Yes. Why shouldn't she?

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Sakura!" Syaoran gasped heavily and he reached to touch her shoulder. Sakura's cheeks flushed a deep shade of magenta as she smiled nervously at him._

_"Yes, Syaoran-Kun?"_

_The boy grinned as he gently grasped her hand. With a slight of hand, he pressed something hard and flat into her palm, then ran away, but not before saying, "Happy Birthday Sakura-chan!"_

_Surprised, she opened her hand and and found a heart shaped locket, nothing sppecial on the outside, but on the inside, was what was precious. _

_There was a photo of him and her, smiling, laughing, it was when they were still younger, and they both had the remants of ice-cream on their faces. It was a hot summer day, and they had treated themselves to a delicious snack. It was beautiful._

* * *

Sakura smiled at the memory, but then frowned instantly as she remembered what had happend two years ago...

* * *

"_Syaoran, I know about you and Shelby." "W-what do you m-mean?" He stammered nervously. "I read the letter and the I saw the gift. It was obvious." I said angrily. "So? She's hot." Syaoran acted like I was just another normal friend chatting with him instead of a girlfriend that he cheated on._

"_SO IT'S OVER!" I screamed. Didn't he care? Doesn't he love me? The last word before I ran away was an angry, "BYE!"_

_Thursday. As I stepped into class I took a quick glance at Syaoran, he was pretending nothing was wrong._

* * *

She groaned and buried her face into her hands, but realized she wasn't crying anymore. Standing up, she decided to find her friends. With a heave of strained muscles, she began to jog slowly inside the school again.

* * *

Note: Ah...I'm am VERY, VERY sorry about the short chapter. I just have a writer's block right now, so give me some time to think...also, I don't want you guys thinking I'm not updating anymore either, so this is a kind of "reminder" of that I'm still alive and updating still! I'll try to make the next chapter much longer!

Preview:

_"What makes you different,_

_Makes you beautiful..."_

_"In your eyes I see,_

_All the love I'll ever need..."_

"Hey, Syaoran..." Natalie came up behind me, her arms wrapped loosely around my neck, her chest against my back, "Practicing for the singing contest?" Then, pressing glossy lips to my ear, whispered, "Is that song for me?"

"...No..."


End file.
